


Goodbye

by AngelOfMystery



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Ending, Escape, Gift Fic, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMystery/pseuds/AngelOfMystery
Summary: A fic for zetsubo_bani. Enjoy!Astre is rescued by his servants, and Ciel, being the obsessive sixth-sense twin that he is, feeös something is not right.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive/Real Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zetsubo_bani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubo_bani/gifts).



Astre wakes up from a dream of nothingness to a peculiar sound. A tapping sound, coming from the window. He glances over, and the relief he feels cannot be described when he sees velvety red stare back at him. Despite the other being a demon who wants to eat his soul, anything is better than here. He rises up and wobbles over to the window, placing his hand onto the hatch and opening it.

Inside his office, Ciel suddenly gets a strange chill down his spine.

Sebastian carefully checks over his body dor injuries and scars, hissing in outrage whenever he finds one and starting to reflect a murderous aura when he sees the state of his right eye. "It's fine, Sebastian. I know he hasn't destroyed it, and we can look for it later." His butler humphs, but relents. Before he knows it, he's in the familiar arms of his butler, slinking into the dark corridor the master bedroom is located in. Sebastian knows every nook and cranny of his place, he was the one who built it after all.

Ciel pauses in the middle of a sentence in his conversation with Undertaker, twitches and casts a worried glance towards the direction of the master bedroom. When asked what's wrong, he shakes his head and replies "Nothing."

While walking down the corridor, Sebastian tells him all about he various plans they jad to get here. They involved soooting, Finny's immaculate strength and fire. He had been the one to calm most of them down, but he hadn't been able to put out the fire. There was a flame in the kitchen right now. Astre's shocked face made him laugh and promise he would rebuild it all over again if that was what his master wished.

Ciel suddenly stood up, knocking his chair back. This startled Lizzy, who also stood up. "Did you hear that?" He asked. Lizzy gulped, shaking. "Hear what?" Ciel casts an annoyed glance at her, before shifting his gaze upwards. "That sound just now! It sounded like metal clinking" Lizzy widened her eyes, realizing what was happening. She immediately looks down. "Maybe you're just hearing things. Come on, let's sit down again." She carefully takes his elbow, and he stares at her without reaction. "No...something's wrong...i should go check up on Astrey." He shook off her hand and started walking towards the door of the study. Lizzy's heart jumped to her throat.

She raced in front of him and placed her hands on his chest, stopping him. "He doesn't need you to check up on him! He's chained in a locked room guarded from all sides! There's no way he could get out!". He mulls over her words, buying time for Astre and his servants to escape. She keeps her eyes steady and doesn't cry even when he shoves her off and keeps going.

Ciel was muttering to himself, brows furrowed. Something was wrong, he knew it! He knew it for sure! Lizzy was really annoying him right now...

He shoved her off again, looked at her coldly, and then walked out and locked the door behind him, leaving her inside. He really didn't need distractions right now.

He needed to find Astre.

Sebastian carried his injured young master over to the entrance hall. He could tell that they were running out of time. The orange-golden glow of fire was visible from the end of the corridor. He picked up pace, careful not to jostle his young master. It wasn't often that the boy's suffering was not enjoyed by him, but the boy's twin truly was the sickest, most vile being he had ever met. He shuddered even at the thought of how his young master was treated.

Truly horrible.

The hall would be painful to rebuild. It took the longest for Sebastian to do at the very beginning of all of this. Though, he had to admit, the flames were quite beautiful. The soaring shades of orange and red, engulfing everything and leaving nothing in their wake but ash.

Less beautiful was the visage of the elder twin of the Phantomhive Family, walking in and freezing up at the chaos around him, but beautiful he was, nonetheless. Sebastian snarled, but his young master's fair hand in front of his face stopped him from doing anything else.

Ciel Phantomhive's corpse looked into the eyes of Astre Phantomhive, his shock visible through he orange furling of the inferno all around them. His small, fragile heart trembling. Astre requested for Sebastian to put him down and retreat to the outside of the manor, and then ordered him to after defiance.

The two identical twins were now alone. "Astre..." the elder twin called out, trembling, bloody tears stinging his eyes. "Ciel..." the other answered, cold despite the hot fire all around them. Tears of his own stinging his eyes, as he looked at his twin, and sighed. Ciel's mind rising into a state of hysteria

"I know i've been treating you not that well, but i promise i can--" "shush." Just the single sound from his brother got Ciel to quiet down, starting to sniffle. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "I love you! More than anything in the world, i love you!" The confession has been heard many times before, sassy, sad, ecstatic, quiet, loud, fizing, healing, filled with pleasure, filled with pain, but never ever reciprocated. "Shush." Astre said, gently taking he broken boy's hands away from his face and slotting his forehead against the other's. It brought him great sadness to think about his twin, a person so broken and twisted up inside he couldn't function normally.

"Kill me..." the elder Phantomhive twin whispered, making his blood run cold. "If you are to leave me, then kill me instead!" He cried, lunging forward and embracing his brother. "I can't bear to live wihout you..." he sniffled into the chest of Astre. "Oh, Ciel..." he sighed. "You already are dead." 

He gently took the other boy, srood them both up, and gave the other the blessing of one last kiss, before parting and going outside to rejoin his family of misfits.

Before going outside, he turned back, smiled, and said. "Goodbye, my other half."

Ciel was quiet and wihout emotion for a long time, when Polaris found him, when Undertaker announced he had rescued Lizzy from a locked room with a fire inside, when they arrived at the Blue Cult once more.

Only when he was alone did he cry his heart out, thinking of that one person he had given his being to when they were in the womb.

_Astre, my other half_


End file.
